


Overtime

by PLANT_GUN



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANT_GUN/pseuds/PLANT_GUN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Overtime

留给他们的或许只有十分钟。

十分钟之后可能会有人察觉到不对劲，经纪人可能会打电话询问，那些聚焦在他们身上的镜头会焦急地寻找他们的踪影。不过不要紧，至少他们还有十分钟。

藤冈靛晚一步进来，顺手把暂停使用的牌子挂在了门把手上。

见到他进来，岩田刚典把手机揣进兜里，抓住他脖子上挂的装饰金属链，绕了一圈缠在手上，把人拉到跟前。

两个人对视着，谁也没有说话，谁也不敢说话。静默像是另类的催情剂，引诱他仰头亲吻藤冈靛纤长的睫毛，到脸颊，再到嘴唇。温热的双唇相贴，静默中只有骤然滚烫的呼吸尤为明显。

藤冈靛垂着眼帘，凝视着他侧头接吻颈边拉出的优美弧线，拇指爱怜地摩挲这片肌肤，另一只手撩开对方的西装下摆，发凉的指尖探了进去。

岩田轻喘着气松开金属链，抓住他的手腕止住他下一步的动作：“我们没那么多时间。”说完还抬手指了指腕表。

“我知道。”藤冈从善如流，细密地啄吻他的唇，低沉的气音搔刮着他的耳朵。“既然这样，就不要想那么多了。”

接吻粘稠而绵长，交换的温度和爱意好像要塞满这短短的十分钟。唇舌缓慢地交缠，舔舐过口腔内的每一寸，暧昧的水声充斥在小小的隔间里，被音响里模糊的乐声掩盖了。那是一首老歌，女人在唱东京孤独的夜晚，可对他们来说这一整夜都落入了对方的眼睛里。

岩田细细呜咽了一声，两人分开扯出了暧昧的银丝，他被摁在隔间冰冷的瓷砖墙上动弹不得，心里终于迟来地涌起惶恐和兴奋。他偏头躲过藤冈的视线，转而去贴着他的耳际大口喘息，滚烫的呼吸把对方的耳根也染红了。

藤冈也在休息，埋首在他颈间深深呼吸他身上的味道，时不时轻咬他露出来的半截白皙的锁骨。那是在会场中游走会染上的、脆弱而甜美的劣质香水味，和他本身爱用的广藿玫瑰香混在一起，像是凌晨黑夜里的玫瑰，令人忍不住四下探索。

他还是留下了一些痕迹，在锁骨的阴影里吮出了红痕，像一片被揉碎的玫瑰花瓣。岩田没有阻止他，放任对方留下隐患，手指拨弄着他的发尾，隐隐期待着他的下一步举动。

原本他们会在这里见面就是个意外。

岩田收到邀请函的时候，只当是例行公事的应酬，去到酒店的时候才发觉主办方早有准备，不仅房间备好衣服备好，还给他准备了一份大礼——他在走廊上碰到了藤冈。对方也例行公事地跟他打了招呼，毕竟三天前才见过，也没必要做出一副很想念的样子。

只是有些已经改掉的恶习总会在合适的时候复发，岩田心想自己不至于这么快就产生戒断反应，但他的生理告诉他并不是这样。

藤冈来敲他的门，这时候经纪人不在，他进来就反手锁了门，此后的一小时就再没给谁开过。  
为了不弄乱刚整理好的妆发，岩田选择跨骑在他身上，小穴缓缓吞吃了整根性器，溢出的润滑剂沾到了藤冈的下腹上。或许真的是出现了生理上的戒断反应，原本适应了对方大小的小穴像是被初次开垦一样，被巨物磨得穴口泛出肉红，他疼得脚趾都在打颤，又满足于再次被对方填满的快感，叫对方名字的时候语调都在上扬。

见他难受又欢愉的样子，藤冈心痒的同时涌起一阵发苦的愧疚，撑起身子把人拉下来接吻。他抚摸着对方汗津津的脊背，感受到他颤抖的呼吸渐渐转为沙哑的呻吟，勾着他的舌头引导他逐渐放松了肌肉。他的手指一路向下，蹂躏了一会儿紧实的臀肉，然后便探入了交合中的后穴。那里被自己撑得一丝褶皱都没有，湿滑的穴肉似乎没法再容纳别的异物，随着岩田摆腰的抽插套弄着阴茎，粘稠的液体淌到了他手上。

他在穴口边缘画着圈，惹来岩田一阵敏感的颤抖，呻吟都变了调，断断续续地叫他住手。他不死心，食指仍在往小穴里探，张到极限的小穴竟也堪堪容纳进去，穴肉一下一下贪婪地往里吸。岩田疼得红了眼睛，趴在他身上张口喘气，藤冈另一只手勾过他的下巴摩挲他的唇瓣，“这不是可以嘛。”说完还奖励似的亲了亲他的额头。岩田伸舌头舔了舔那个肆虐的拇指，留下一片湿漉漉的水光，然后报复性地侧头用虎牙咬了上去，力道不小，指甲盖上划出了一道白色的痕迹。

随后为了惩罚坏狗狗，藤冈又把身上的人顶的连连求饶，小穴被磨得发红发肿，润滑剂都被抽插得泛出白沫。岩田想伸手扶着他，又想去抚慰自己，小了一号的手扒在他肩头又脱力滑下。藤冈见状狠狠往里冲刺了几下，每一下都往最敏感的一处冲撞，没几下就把人插得呜咽着缴了械，精液全射在藤冈的小腹上。

高潮的余韵里，岩田趴在他怀里喘息，迷迷糊糊中感受到那只手拨开自己的刘海，一点一点描摹着他的轮廓，然后拉住他的手和他十指相扣。那只大了他一号的手几乎把他的手包裹住，温度也快要将他融化。

这个人无论何时都让他感到安心，哪怕在这种时候。岩田在他胸口悄悄抬眼看了他一眼，又乖乖闭上眼睛伸手怀住了他。

朦胧中的回忆被藤冈打断，岩田忽地睁大眼睛，面前是一个他再熟悉不过的包装。

“怎么，是谁跟我说时间不够的？”藤冈指尖夹着包装，皱着眉拍了拍他的脸颊，手上一刻不停地解开了两个人的腰带。“居然还随身带着，你还想赶时间跟谁用吗？”

岩田乖乖脱下外套还得注意不能弄皱品牌商的东西，挂在他脖子上胡乱蹭了一通，语气很是委屈：“刚才在酒店顺手拿的，我想待会还会碰到你，所以……”

“哦，没玩够？”

“小声一点啦……”岩田没敢大声说话，压着嗓子低低呜咽着，发出了小猫一样呼噜呼噜的声音。

藤冈一边摇头叫他转过身去，一边把自己的外套挂在一边，“后面会发生什么我都不管了哦。”说完撩开他的上衣下摆露出精瘦的腰，在腰窝上留下一个浅浅的吻痕。

十分钟早就过了。

首先来的是经纪人的电话。两人的手机都放在一边的小收纳盒里，岩田的手机屏幕亮起的时候，他正一只脚跪在马桶盖上，两手被藤冈抓着手腕背在身后，伏下身子接受对方的贯穿。如果不是藤冈另一只手托着他的腰，他可能就要摔到一边去了。

不久前才被抽插过的后穴还红肿着，用手指一碰就敏感地收缩，藤冈用手指简单地扩张了一下就直奔主题，性器很顺畅地直通到底。岩田一直死死咬着嘴唇，直到感受到后面的人紧贴上来的热度才松了一口气。

可他才刚放松没多久，手机的震动就让他再次紧张起来，后穴也跟着收缩，穴肉绞紧了粗大的肉棒。藤冈叹了口气，伏到他背上沿着蝴蝶骨一路亲吻，低声叫他放松，同时挺腰缓缓戳弄着穴肉，不一会儿就听到岩田紧绷的呼吸变成了粗重的喘息。

毕竟是公共厕所的隔间，偶尔还能听到有人交谈的声音，藤冈也没有放开了欺负他，只是不断地在他的小穴里浅浅地戳刺，细微的水声和两人愈发粗重的呼吸交缠在一起，暧昧得令人脸红心跳。手机的震动仍在继续，广播里仍在放着陌生的老歌，他们却像躲进了一处无人知晓的避难所，在人声鼎沸的霓虹灯下交换了一份空荡荡的寂寞。

岩田悄悄侧头去看藤冈的表情，对方深刻的轮廓在昏黄的灯光下依旧明显，汗水顺着他的鬓发流下，滴在自己的脊背上，他再次低头吻在自己的颈后。这其实是对方的警告，后穴的肉棒往敏感点上狠狠顶了两下，岩田惊喘了两声，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，又乖乖把头扭回去。

终于，经纪人似乎发觉了不对劲，挂了这通电话又再打了过来，同时也找进了厕所里。岩田胆战心惊地听到一阵急促的脚步声，不一会就到达了厕所最里面。他回过头向藤冈投去求助的眼神，对方挑了挑眉，拉着他的手腕往自己的方向撞去，肉棒一下就插进了前所未有的深度，穴肉也痉挛着传来被开拓的痛感。岩田仰起头倒吸了一口凉气，头皮发麻的快感让他不由自主地溢出一丝呻吟。

这动静让门外的人听到就糟糕了。藤冈眼疾手快地伸手捂住了岩田的嘴，自己也屏住了呼吸，默数了五秒才敢松开。岩田气哼哼地要反击，被束缚住手脚只能磨磨牙又要咬他，被他飞快躲过了。藤冈看他瞪自己的眼神湿漉漉的毫无杀气，哪还有十分钟前那个游刃有余的大明星的样子，嘴上的笑容不由得愈发明显。他竖起一根手指，嘘了一声，伸手拿起岩田的手机挂断了经纪人的电话。

门外的人明显呼吸一滞，懊恼地嘟囔着怎么回事。门内的岩田也急坏了，想伸手去抢电话，奈何被扣住的手腕怎么也挣扎不开，藤冈只要往那处使劲一挺腰他就浑身都软了下去，反抗的力气全都被卸掉了。他瞪着藤冈，看对方从容地拿起自己的手机，单手划拉了一会拨通了一个号码。

“喂？藤冈先生吗？您怎么打电话给我了……”门外，经纪人一边惊讶地说着，一边快速地往外走，应该是去打电话用的贵宾室去了。

“不好意思，打扰您了，是我。”门内，藤冈一边松开手搂着岩田的腰把他摁在门上，一边带着笑容和经纪人通话。“如果您要找岩田的话，不用担心，他在我这里。”

岩田喘着气搂住藤冈的脖子，一条腿熟练地挂在他的腰上，小穴食髓知味地含着龟头想要吞进去一些，正在饥渴地蠕动着穴肉。虽然身体上已经忍耐不住了，岩田还是咬着下唇埋在藤冈怀里，等着对方打完这通电话。

“……没事，他不会给我添麻烦的，岩ちゃん很乖。”藤冈这么说着，又把一口气性器捅了进去，岩田猛地绷紧了身子，并且反应迅速地捂住了嘴巴。“有时候他确实有点调皮啦，我会教育他的。”

听到这话，岩田不服气，搭在藤冈背后的手伸进他的衣领里狠狠挠了一下，藤冈嘶了一声，抓住他的臀肉用力拍了一巴掌，响亮的声音在隔间里尤其突兀。岩田瞬间脸红到耳朵根，连声告饶道我错了不敢了，别过脸去不敢看他。

“……嗯，您放心好了，他在我这里，我还指望他在这种场合照顾我呢，毕竟我不太熟悉。……好的，再见。”

藤冈把手机扔进收纳盒里，两手抱住他的腰开始急风骤雨般的抽插，每一下都直捣黄龙，幅度又小又密，穴肉被肉棒摩擦得燃起了火似的，烧得岩田蜷起脚趾，生理泪水不受控制地往下淌，却不能像往常一样叫出声来，只能死死咬住下唇。藤冈笑了笑，撬开了他的唇瓣舔舐他嘴唇上渗血的红痕，把喘息和呻吟都埋进了深吻里。

释放的时候岩田实在没法忍住，拉开他的领口咬了上去，才勉强把那些软进骨子里的呻吟吞掉。在后穴高潮的痉挛下，肉棒也被热切地包裹吮吸着，藤冈最后抽插了几下，不一会就射在了安全套里。

他刚退出来，环着他的那双手却没有放松力道，还把他往里带了带。他捧起岩田的脸颊，拇指碰了碰他发红的眼角，轻轻啄吻他的嘴角，岩田沉默着回吻他。

“再陪陪我，一会儿就好。”

“我们还有时间。”

藤冈平复了一会，用加大力度的拥抱回应了他。


End file.
